The present invention is related with the medicine field, specifically; a new dry electrode for recording biopotentials existent on the skin surface of the human being, or for its electrical stimulation.
Dry electrodes of superficial contact without penetration of the skin require signal amplifiers to prevail over the high resistence of the skin corneal layer, and their use makes medical examinations very expensive.
In the art there are also known dry electrodes of partial penetration of the skin, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,993 where metallic triangular sharp ends adhere firmly to the skin. This dry electrode is rigid, made according to the human body anatomic form, its application being therefore uncomfortable.
Another dry electrode of skin partial penetration is, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,578, which is flexible and adapts itself to any anatomic shape of the human body. However, its aluminum sharp ends in truncated cone form are easily deformed by the pressure exerted over the same to adhere them to the skin. Its adhesive layer, located on the bottom face, acts as an electrical insulant, significantly reducing the electroconductivity of the electrode.
The electrodes known up to now have only one form of connection which is usually disposable together with the electrode. Different monitoring equipment has different connections, therefore all electrodes are not compatible with all equipment. This invention offers the possibility of connecting the electrode to almost any type of monitoring equipment.